hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Janley)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the most active Atlantic hurricane seasons on record, reaching 20 named storms, tying 2021 and 1933 for the second-most active season on record. The season began on June 1, 2025, and ended on November 30, 2025; however, storms can form outside of these boundaries, as Tropical Storm Van did in late December. The season featured the earliest major hurricane since Hurricane Claudette in June 2021. Seasonal forecasts 'Pre-season outlooks' Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Some of these forecasts also take into consideration what happened in previous seasons and the state of the El Niño–Southern Oscillation (ENSO). On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and three major hurricanes, with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. The first forecast for the year was released by TSR on December 11, 2024, which predicted a near average season in 2025, with a total of 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, due to the anticipated presence of El Niño conditions during the season. On April 4, 2025, CSU released its forecast, predicting a near-average season of 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. On April 16, TSR released an updated forecast that revised its earlier predictions, expecting 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. North Carolina State University released their forecast on May 6, predicting slightly-above average activity with 13–16 named storms, 5–7 hurricanes and 2–3 major hurricanes. On May 21, the Weather Company predicted an above average season, with 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The UK Met Office released their forecast May 23, predicting 13 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes and an accumulated cyclone energy of 109 units. On May 23, NOAA released their first prediction, calling for a near-normal season with 9–15 named systems, 4–8 hurricanes, and 2–4 major hurricanes. On May 30, NOAA released a forecast, which called for an above average season with 14–16 named storms, 6–8 hurricanes, and 2–4 major hurricanes. 'Mid-season outlooks' On June 11, CSU updated their forecast to include a total of 14 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. On June 4, the TSR released their first mid-season outlook, adding two more named storms. On July 4, University of Arizona (UA) predicted above-average activities: 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, and accumulated cyclone energy index of 175 units. On August 5, the CSU released their third mid-season outlook, still retaining the same numbers from their previous forecast except the slight increase of the number of named storms. On August 6, the TSR released their second and final mid-season outlook, with the only changes of increasing the number of named storms from 12 to 13. On August 8, NOAA released their second prediction with increasing the chances for 16–18 named storms, 8–10 hurricanes, and 3–5 major hurricanes, suggesting very above-average activity. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2025 till:15/01/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2025 till:16/06/2025 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:26/06/2025 till:29/06/2025 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:04/07/2025 till:10/07/2025 color:C3 text:Chantal (C3) from:07/07/2025 till:11/07/2025 color:C1 text:Darren (C1) from:23/07/2025 till:28/07/2025 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:29/07/2025 till:02/08/2025 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:03/08/2025 till:06/08/2025 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) barset:break from:12/08/2025 till:19/08/2025 color:C1 text:Humberto (C1) from:18/08/2025 till:26/08/2025 color:C4 text:Imelda (C4) from:25/08/2025 till:02/09/2025 color:C2 text:Jerry (C2) from:06/09/2025 till:15/09/2025 color:C2 text:Karen (C2) from:11/09/2025 till:12/09/2025 color:TS text:Lucas (TS) from:17/09/2025 till:24/09/2025 color:C5 text:Melissa (C5) from:20/09/2025 till:28/09/2025 color:C3 text:Nestor (C3) barset:break from:24/09/2025 till:21/10/2025 color:C4 text:Olga (C4) from:30/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) from:11/10/2025 till:17/10/2025 color:C4 text:Rebekah (C4) from:12/10/2025 till:13/10/2025 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:25/10/2025 till:30/10/2025 color:C2 text:Sebastien (C2) from:05/11/2025 till:08/11/2025 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:23/12/2025 till:26/12/2025 color:TS text:Van (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2025 till:30/06/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:31/07/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:31/08/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:31/10/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Andrea' 'Tropical Storm Barry' 'Hurricane Chantal' 'Hurricane Darren' 'Tropical Storm Erin' 'Hurricane Fernand' 'Tropical Storm Gabrielle' 'Hurricane Humberto' 'Hurricane Imelda' 'Hurricane Jerry' 'Hurricane Karen' 'Tropical Storm Lucas' 'Hurricane Melissa' 'Hurricane Nestor' 'Hurricane Olga' 'Tropical Storm Pablo' 'Hurricane Rebekah' 'Tropical Depression Eighteen' 'Hurricane Sebastien' 'Tropical Storm Tanya' 'Tropical Storm Van' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This was the same list used in the 2019 season, with the exception of the names Darren and Lucas, which replaced Dorian and Lorenzo. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization (WMO) retired the names Humberto, Imelda, Melissa, Nestor, Olga, and Sebastien from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Heath, Ivy, Mandy, Noah, Odessa, and Steve, respectively, for the 2031 season. This was the highest names ever retired in one season on record in the North Atlantic basin. Season effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Above-average seasons